


Meeting the family

by GinKitsune14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Community: dramionedrabble, Crazy Ronald weasley, Disownment, Everyone lives (except ron), F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healing, Hit-Wizards, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Psycotic Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Summer Vacation, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinKitsune14/pseuds/GinKitsune14
Summary: When Hermione's cousin Allies comes to visit from the US. She doesn't expect to come face to face with the bastard that hurt her beloved cousin, but She also doesn't mind taking out the trash for her beloved Minoe either. But that's what family's for. Please read the tags as there may be triggers for some readers.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that some tags are for later chapters not all apply to this one.

When Alexandria Marie Granger first showed up in England to visit her beloved cousin, she did not expect that she would have to go to different places in order to find her damnable cousin. 

"When I get my hands on her," Allie muttered to herself "I'm putting a goddamn tracking charm on her."  
"For fucks sake the fuck is she doing here?!" She exclaimed upon seeing 12 Grimmuld place. "HERMIONE JEAN GET YOUR LILY-WHITE ASS OUT HERE NOW AND GIVE ME A FUCKING HUG YOU BITCH" Allie screamed towards the door "AND DONT YOU FUCKING THINK I HAVE ANY ISSUES CAUSING A SCENE TO BECAUSE YOU KNOW I DONT" 

The door opened and a tall man with messy black hair, glasses and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead pokes his head out. "Uh excuse me Miss, but what are you doing?" Ha asks in a soft British accent "Looking for my cousin Green Bean. And seeing as you don't have red hair I'm going to assume your Harry, 'Mione's friend/brother? Correct?" Allie asks "Yeah that's me, you don't know who I am?" He asks amazed someone doesn't know who he is. "Nope, I'm an American we usually try to keep away from you Brits issues" Allie shrugs and proceeds to walk up the stoop to the door "Now ya going to let me in or what Harry?" She asks laughing at his dumbfounded expression. 

Harry opens the door and let's Allie in. Upon entering Mrs. Black starts screaming her usually obscenities at the person entering. Allie takes one look at her and then unleashes on the painting "LOOK HERE YOU OBSCENE PEICE OF POOR TASTE IN DECOR. SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU. YOU STUPID FUCKING, DUMB FUCK, IDIOT, BITCH." In the living room Allie heard someone laughing because after that rant Mrs. Black promptly shut up and when to the back of her painting. "Oh that's amazing I don't think anyone has ever said that to her before. Hermione your cousin is allowed to stay here when ever she wants." Upon entering the room Allie saw who it was talking and she walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you, for taking care of 'Mione. After Aunt Jean and Uncle David died I was worried about her. Thank you for watching over her." Allie said quietly as she had started crying into Sirius's chest while hugging him. After letting him go, she turned around and noticed the rest of who was there. A short red haired woman had wrapped her arms around Harry's waist looking at Allie smiling softly "Hello you must be Ginny, nice to finally have a face to the name, that Butterbeer bread recipe you sent me was amazing by the way" Allie shakes Ginny's hand. 

Another red head comes up to Allie and tries to introduce himself but Allie holds up her hand and doesn't let him. She looks right at Hermione, who's stand next to Sirius who has his arm around her shoulders, and sees that her cousin has a look of fear and dread on her face along with what looks like bruising on her one wrist. "Look here, I find out your hurting my cousin I'll kill ya. Won't Nobody be missing ya neither cuz there won't be a body to find. Put your hands on my cousin again and you better hope your god is merciful to you because mine won't be." She whispers to Ron smiling slightly at seeing the rage she sees in his eyes, his eyes dart to Hermione and the rage becomes more clear in his eyes, but before he can even take one step towards her Allie is there in front of him again. And she pulls her arm back and cold clocks Ron right in the face, as he holds his face in his hands Allie brings up her foot and basically mule kicks Ron right in the center of his chest. Knocking him onto his back gasping for air.

As Ron lays the ground Allie stands over him looking like a certain insane witch as she starts to cackle and taunt him. "Whats the matter there boy? Shocked that a female has put you on your back? Or is it that Hermione here has had enough of being you punching bag and wants you to feel like she did? Let me tell you what Weasel you've done fucked up now, because you put your hands on an heiress. That's right Me and Hermione here are heirs to the Great and Noble House of LaFey. You done fucked up." Allie says with a look of disgust on her face. 

As everyone in the room looks at Ron in shock at what just happened Allie sees someone go up behind her cousin another tall male, but this one has white-blonde hair and gray eyes. She smiles at him and nods. Hermione looks over her should to see Draco Malfoy.


	2. And so it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly Weasley makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags and warnings. As stated in the previous chapter not all tags and warnings don't apply to all chapters.

Everyone started to yell and make a fuss over Allie's treatment of Ron. "What do you mean Ron's been abusing Hermione?" asked Harry with a look of absolute hatred and disgust on his face, for he was remembering what happened to him at the hands of his so called "Aunt" and "Uncle". 

"Well Harry, ya see Mione used our secret code in a recent letter. Letting me know that someone close to her had done something no one should experience. So I knew I needed to come here as quickly as I could." Allie explains softly. 

No one noticed that Ginny had slipped from the room and was at that moment contacting her parents Arthur and Molly Weasley telling them everything that Allie and Hermione had told her in letters. When Molly Weasley heard what exactly her youngest son had done, she was beyond enraged because her own father had abused and beaten her mother and as a child she swore that no son of hers would follow in his footsteps. When the Weasley Matriarch came into 12 Grimmuld place and saw her youngest son laying on the ground with a start of a black eye and holding his chest she gave a look of loathing and disgust at him. "RONALD B. WEASLEY AS IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO A WOMAN, WHO HAS NOT ONLY BEEN A GOOD FRIEND BUT HAS SAVED YOU AND HARRY MULTIPLE TIMES AT RISK OF HER OWN LIFE AND EDUCATION. I AM BEYOND DISGUSTED WITH YOU. HENCE FORTH, I ALONG WITH YOUR FATHER AND TWO ELDEST BROTHERS HAVE MADE A DECISION ON YOUR FUTURE. YOU ARE NOW NO LONGER PERMITTED ACCESS TO THE FAMILY VAULT, YOU HAVE BEEN CUT FROM OUR WILL AND YOU HAVE ALSO BEEN REMOVED FROM THE FAMILY TAPESTRY. YOU ARE NO LONGER A WEASLEY IN ANYTHING OTHER THAN NAME!" Yelled Molly as she stood over Ronald looking down on him. "Arthur please contact the Aurors. This peice of trash is no longer welcome in my home" Sirius asked the Weasley Patriarch. "Of course Sirius." Arthur said softly looking at his disowned child with regret that he chose to go down this path. 

Hermione stood under Sirius's arm looking at her cousin with love. As she looked around the room she saw everyone look at her with love in their eyes but she didn't see the one person that she wishes was there. Little did she know the man she was looking for was behind her looking at her with longing and a hint of anger at what happened to her. 

"Hermione, would you like to get out of here?" Draco asked her from behind her. Hermione spun around and when she saw Draco Malfoy behind her she smiled brightly "Sure Drake" she told him before looking at Sirius who nodded chuckling "Go have fun and Nephew make sure to bring her home before curfew" Sirius said ruffling Draco's hair and side hugging Hermione. Allie saw all that and smiled happy for her cousin and giggled slightly as Tonks and another Auror handcuffed Ron before basically throwing him out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep all rude comments and flames to yourself. If you don't like this story no one is making you read this at gun point. This is my first fan fic and I do hope everyone either enjoys it or gets a good laugh from it. This is chapter 2, as with the last chapter I ask for 10 comments to continue. (Yes replies count at least for me)

**Author's Note:**

> So heres chapter 1 of Meeting the Family. If this gets enough comments to continue it, then I will but as of right now this is just a one shot. Well seeing how positive everyone is toward this. How about if there's 10 comments I will post chapter two. This is my first fic so please if you have constructive criticism then please comment below. Rude comments and flames will be ignored.


End file.
